Ang masakit na Katotohanan at Masayang Wakas
by secret69xd
Summary: Ang kwentong ito ay nakasentro kay Misae Sagara, sa kanyang pusa at sa lalaking kanyang inibig na Shima Katsuki, dito malalaman ni Misae na ang tunay na Shima Katsuki ay matagal ng patayPaano kaya kung ang istorya ni Misae ay kahalintulad ng sa Clannad, after story na nabuhay muli ang pinakamamahal mo. MisaexShima


Ang masakit na Katotohanan at Masayang Wakas

Author's note: Ito ang kauna – unahan kong fanfiction na ang wikang ginamit ay Filipino, ito na rin ang aking ikatlong fanfiction tungkol sa Clannad

Disclaimer: Ang clannad ay pag mamay –ari ng Key at ni Jun Maeda.

Ang kwentong ito ay nakasentro kay Misae Sagara, sa kanyang pusa at sa lalaking kanyang inibig na Shima Katsuki, dito malalaman ni Misae na ang tunay na Shima Katsuki ay matagal ng patay. Ipagpalagay natin na ang edad ni Misae ay 25, at nangyari ang istorya 2 taon pagkatapos ng pagtatapos nila Tomoya Okazaki at ipagpalagay natin ang taon ay ngayon, 2016. Paano kaya kung ang istorya ni Misae ay kahalintulad ng sa Clannad, after story na nabuhay muli ang pinakamamahal mo.

""- pag-uusap

 _Italics_ \- iniisip

Sana ay magustuhan niyo ang kwentong ito.

Hikarizaka, tag – lagas, umaga.

Ilang taon na rin ang lumipas, at di pa rin malimutan ni Misae si Shima Katsuki, ang lalaking kumulit sa kanya noong siya ay nag aaral pa sa mataas na paaralan ng Hikarizaka na humiling ng kung ano dahil may tanaw siyang utang na loob sa kanya dahil sa mga salitang binigay ni Misae sa kanya na naging dahilan ng kanyang paggaling sa isang uri ng sakit.

Naaalala din ni Misae na nung hiniling niya na ibigin siya ni Shima habangbuhay ay bigla na lang ito naglaho parang bula na nagging dahilan upang si Misae ay di na umibig pa at naging tagapagbantay na lang siya ng dormitoryo kasama ang pusa na kanya lamang kinuha sa tabihan sa kadahilanang ito ay bumubuntot sa kanya at sa pusang iyon ay naaalala niya minsan si Shima.

Pagkatapos niya alalahanin si Shima ay naisip ni Misae na gamitin ang binili niyang laptop, at siya ay nag –internet at naglog – in sa isang social media site, at doon ay kinausap niya ang isa niyang kaibigan noong sekondarya (high school) at habang kinakausap niya ito sa pamamagitan ng textong komunikasyon ay napasok sa usapan si Shima, tinanong ni Misae ang kaibigan niya kung may balita siya tungkol kay Shima, naalala naman ng kaibigan niya na nagpunta sila sa bahay ni Shima, at nung nandoon na sila ay tinanong sila ng ina nito kung sila ba ay magsisindi ng insenso sa ala-ala ni Shima, at si Shima ay tumakbo ng mabilis papalayo sa bahay at kinausap nila si Shima tungkol doon pero hanggang donna lang ang naalala ng kaibigan ni Misae.

Natanong ni Misae kung tanda pa nito ang bahay ni Shima, sa kabutihang palad ay naalala pa tio ng kaibigan niya at binigay niya kay Misae ang direksyon. Natuwa si Misae na makikita niyang muli sa wakas si Shima, pero meron pa rin siyang mga agam – agam tungkol dito, bka si Shima ay may asawa na, ayaw na siyang Makita kaya iniwanan siya, baka patay na siya o ito ay nangibang lugar at kung ano ano pang posibilidad. Si Misae ay agad na naligo, nagbihis at dali daling pumuta sa bahay ni Shima kasunod ang kanyang pusa. Nang nasa bahay na sila ay kumatok siya at nakita niya ang isang matandang babae na malungkot na malungkot ang mukha at siya ay tinanong nito.

"Ano ang kailangan mo binibini?"

"Dito po ba nakatira si Shima Katsuki?" Ang babae ay lalong naging malungkot ng nabanggit ni Misae ang pangalan ni Shima, at nagtaka siya kung bakit ito nalungkot at si Misae ay biglang nag –isip ng mga masasamang posibilidad tungkol kay Shima.

"Oo, dito nga siya nakatira noong buhay pa siya, ikaw ba ay kaibigan niya? Gusto mo bang magsindi ng insenso bilang pag – ala-ala sa kanya?" Doon sa sinabi ng mtadandang babae ay nalungkot siya, napansin ng matanda ang pusa na kasunod ni Mise ay tinanong niya ito.

"Sa iyo ba iyang pusang iyan?, naalala ko kasi ang pusa ng anak ko nung buhay pa siya , magkahawig kasi sila"

"Opo, pero kusa po itong pumunta sa akin sa kadahilanang di ko po alam" Ang pusa ay biglang pumasok sa bahay ng matanda at sina Misae ay nagulat.

"Oi, saan ka pupunta di mo bahay yan, at pasensya na po at pumasok po ang pus asa bahay ninyo" sigaw ni Misae sa pusa

"Ahhh, wala iyon, at halika pumasok ka at pag – usapan natin kung paano mo nakilala ang anak ko"

"Sige po" sagot na mapagpakumbaba ni Misae

Nagulat ang matanda at si Misae sa kadahilanan na ang pusa ay tumitingin sa litrato ni Shima, na para bang kilala niya ito, nakita rin ni Misae ang mga iba pang litrato ni Shima na masaya. Sila ay umupo sa mesa at bago iyon ay kumiha ang ina ni Shima ng makakain at maiinom at sila ay nagsimulang nag –usap. Sinabi ni Misae kung kailan at paano niya nakilala si Shima, mula ng magkita sila sa paaralan at hanggang sa pag-alis na lang ng biglaan ni Shima. Ang matandang babae ay may ekspresyong gulat, nagtataka, nalulingkot at may pagdududa na paanong si Shima ay buhay pa noong panahong iyon kung saan ay namatay ito bago makatuntong sa ikatlong taon ng mataas na paaralan.

"Sigurado k aba sa sinasabi mo iha?" pagtatanong ng matanda na may pagdududa

"Opo, bakit po" sagot ni Misae, sa isip niya ay di pa rin niya matanggap na patay na si Shima at ayaw niyang umiyak sa harap ng ina nito sapagkat alam niyang napakalungkot na ng ina nito at ayaw na niyang dumagdag p asa kalungkutang iyon.

"Kasi alam mo si Shima ayyyy…..ayyyy… patay na bago mo pa siya nakilala sa sinabi mong panahon" Sa sinabing iyon ng matanda ay nagulat si Misae, dahil kung matagal na palang patay si Shima bag opa niya ito nakilala, ehh sino iyong Shima na nakilala niya na kanyang minahal.

"Sigurdo po ba kayo ale, kung hindi si Shima iyong nakilala ko ay sino po iyon?" Napansin ng dalawa na ang pusa ay di pa rin umaalis ng titig sa litrato ni Shima, at pinagmasdan niya ito ng mabuti at natanto niya na ang pusang iyon ay kay Shima nga.

"Ang pusang ito, sa tingin ko ay pusa ng aking anak, sa kadahilanang wala namang dahilan ang pusang ito upang tumitig ng matagal sa larawan ng anak ko di ba? at sa tingi ko ang nakausap mo na Shima ay di totoo o kaya ay aparisyon niya, dahil sinabi mo na sinabi niya sa iyo na siya ay nagpapasalamat sa iyo sa kanyang paggaling, sa totoo lang ay gumaling pansamantala ang anak ko pero, sa huli ay di na niya kinaya ang sakit nito at namatay siya, napakalungkot isipin talaga iyon sapagkat si Shima ay ang tangi ko noong ala-ala ng aking asawang nauna nang yumao at nakakalungkot ding isispin kahit aparisyon ito ni Shima ay iniwan ka pa rin niya nang hilingin mong mahalin mo siya " Sgot ng matanda na may halong kalungkutan at pagdadalamhati

"Sa tingin ko nga po ay sa kay Shima po itong pusang ito, at pasensya na po at napag usapan po natin ang anak ninyo"

"Ahh, wala iyon iha, at gusto mo bang magdasal at magsindi ng insenso sa larawan ni Shima at kung gusto mo ay ibigay ko sa iyo ang direksyon kung saan nakalibing ang anak ko upang mapuntahan mo at di kita masasamahan ngayon doon sapagkat may mga gawain pa ako sa bahay at ayaw ko pang lumabas ngayon" Sagot ng matanda.

"Sige po" Si Misae ay nagsindi ng insenso at nagdasal sa larawan ni Shima ng ilang minuto

 _Shima-kun, kung nasaan k aman ay sana ay masaya ka._ Pagkatapos magdasal ni Misae ay iabot sa kanya ng matanda ang direksyon ng puntod nito.

"Ito ang direksyon ng puntod niya, at alam mo kung buhay pa siya ay sa tingi ko ikaw ay akin ng manugang" Nagulat si Misae ng biniro siya ng matanda dahil kahit mag-isa at malungkot ito ay nakapagbibiro pa rin ito at sa di maiwasan ay namula ang pisngi niya dahil sa kanyang imahinasyon na naging mag-asawa sila ni Shima at may mga anak sila.

"Ahhhh, salamat po at sige po magpapaalam na po ako, marami pong salamat talaga at pinaunlakan niyo po kami ng pusang ito"

"Ahh, wala iyo n iha at sige, paalam"

Umalis si Misae at ang pusa niya, binitbit niya ito at kinausap niya habang sila ay naglalakad patungo sa libingan

"Ahhh, kilala mo pala si Shima-kun, di mo naman sinabi sa akin, ayy oo nga pala pusa ka. Haha"

"Meow"

 _Kung alam niyo lang po sana kung gaano ko kayo kamahal at gusto ko rin sana na maging anyo ng aking dating amo pero ito ay imposible, sa oras na matupad ko ang hiling ng amo ko noon ay magiging pusa ulit ako. Alam niyo, magiging masaya ako kung buhay pa ang dati kong amo, at magkakatuluyan kayo at magkakaroon kayo ng pamilya._ _At sa maraming taon ay nabisita ko pong muli ang bahay ng aking dating amo, at ngayon ay bibisitahin naman natin ang kanyang puntod. Dati kong amo, tunay na Shima, kung nasan ka man ngayon ay sana ay masaya kayo at pinagmamadasan at binabantayan niyo po ang inyong ina at si Misae-san, at salamat po sa pag-aalaga sa akin ng nabubuhay pa po kayo, salamat po, amo._

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay narating na nila Misae ang puntod ni Shima ngunit bago non ay bumili muna sila ng insenso, bulaklak at asong paglalagyan ng insenso. Isang simpleng batong puntod ang puntod ni Shima katabi ng sa kanyang ama na kung saan nakaukit ang pangalan ni Shima gamit ang sulat na kanji. Doon ay nagsindi ng si Misae ng insenso at nilagay sa isang paso at nagdasal siyang mataimtim ditto at doon ay umiyak siya ng tahimik sa kadahilanan na patay na ito at kailanman ay di na sila magkikita, ang pusa naman niya ay nakatingin sa puntod.

Habang umiiyak si Misae ay bigla na lang siya nagulat na may boses na pamilyar na nagsalita

"Maraming salamat Misae-san sa pagbisita at maraming salamt aking pusa at tinupad moa ng kanyang hiling" Doon ay napagtanto ni Misae na boses iyon ni Shima.

"Shima-kun ikaw ba yan? at paano natupad ng pus amo ang hiling ko?" tanong niya na may halong pagdududa

"Iyon ba, simple lang, ang bola ng liwanag ang nagbigay anyo sa aking pusa na maging tao upang matupad niya ang hiling mo at bilang pagpapasalamat sa iyong mga salitang sinabi mo sa akin, nakakalungkot lang isipin na hindi ko kinaya sa huli"

"Ibig sabihin ay itong pusa mo ang aking nakausap na ikaw, eh di ang ala-ala mo ay naging ala-ala niya pansamantala"

"Meow" sagot ng pusa

"Oo, ganon na nga Misae-san, pero natupad naman niya ng hiling mo di baa ng pusa ko ay habang-buhay mong kasama, at masaya na ako doon, pero may kaunti pa rin akong pagkalungkot dahil alam mo noong nakita kita sa ospital at kinausap mo ako ay para bang nahulog ang loob ko sa iyo dahil mabait ka at maganda ka" Sabi ni Shima, sa sinabing iyon ni Shima sa panghuli ay kinilig si Misae doon.

"May gusto ka pala sa akin noon, dapat ay sinabi mo na agad sa akin, para noong buhay ka pa ay naging tayo at naging mas masaya ang pagpapaalam mo sa akin"

"Ehhh, di ko kaya iyon, baka ako ay pagtawanan at di mo tanggapin ang pagmamahal ko, at kung matagal na tayong magkakilala noon ay baka may tapang pa akong masabi sa iyo iyon"

"Sa bagay Shima-kun, kung gayon ay pusa pala ang aking mamahalin noon, hahaha"

"Meow, meow" Sagot ng pusa

"Hahaha, oo nga Misae san, pero wag kang malungkot at lagi lang kita pagmamasdan kahit saan ka man, at noon pa ay pinagmamasdan na kita"

"Ehhh di nakikita mo din ako habang nasa banyo ako at habang nagbibihis ako"

"Hindi, hindi Misae-san di ko kayang tingnan ka na nakahubad ka"

"Ehh di para mon a ring sinabi na pangit ang katawan ko ganun ba"

"Hindi Misae-san, di ko kayang titigan kita ng nakahubad ka dahil nirerespeto kita, pero di ko din maiwasan at ako ay multo at dahil napakaganda mo"

"Salamat Shima-kun sa papuri, kung may bola lang ako ng liwanag ay hihilingin ko sana na buhay ka ay magkasama tayo, ako, ikaw ang pusa mo, hindi pusa natin at bubuo tayo ng pamilya"

"Sana nga Misae-san, sana nga, kung nagkataon na makakita ka nga non, ay matupad sana ang kahilingan mo"

"Sana nga Shima-kun at mahal kita"

"Meow, meow"

"Oo naman mahal din kita pusa"

"Mahal din kita Misae-san at paalam"

"Ehhh, iiwan mo na naman ulit ako Shima-kun, ayy hindi pala, ito pala ang una nating pag-uusap Shima-kun na tunay"

"Hayaan mo Misae-san at babantayan kita at salamat din at nakausap moa ng aking ina"

"Walang anuman iyon Shima-kun"

At doon ay natapos ang usapan ni Misae at ni Shima, at si Misae ay natuwa dahil amy bola ng liwanag siyang nakita at ito ay papalapit sa kanya at pumasok sa kanya, at lahat ay bigla na lang naglaho. Nang minulat ni Misae ang kanyang mata, ay siya ay nasa kwarto na kasama ang kanyang pusa at isang batang lalaki, at nagulat siya at natuwa nang makita niya ang larawan ni Shima, larawan niya na kasama si Shima at ang bata at ang pusa, ang larawan nila ni Shima na na naka damit pang-kasal at ang larawan niya.

"Meow"

"Ohh, bakit, nagugutom ka na ba?"

"Meow"

"Sige papakainin kita" pinakain nga ni Misae ang pusa at siya ay lumabas saglit sa kwarto at nakita niya sina Tomoya, Sunohara, Kyou, Ryou, Nagisa, at Kotomi na nag-uusap sa labas ng dormitoryo at nakita din niya si Shima, na kung saan ito ay nakasuot ng formal business attire at may sumbrero, si Shima ay matangkad nadin, mas matangkad kay Misae at siya ay binati ng mga mag-aaral.

"Magandang araw po Propesor Katsuki"

"Ahh, magandang araw, at di pa ako propersor, bata pa ako ehhh" Sagot ni Shima sa mga bata

"Shima-kun"masayang sabi ni Misae

"Ahhh, Misae-san, musta na, musta na si Shima, ang anak natin" Doon nalaman ni Misae na Shima din ang pangalan ng bata, masayang masaya si Misae na natupad ang kanyang hiling at hiling niy na di ito panaginip lamang.

"Maayos naman at natutulog pa siya" Habang papalapit siya kay Shima ay may naring siyang yabag na tumatakbo papunta kay Shima.

"Papa!"

"Ahh, anak, halika"

"Opo, at mama halika po kayo"

"Ahhh sige anak"

Lumapit si Misae kay Shima at sa anak nila, hinalikan ni Shima si Misae sa labi ng mabilis at nasabi ng anak nila na

"Iwww, ano ba yan papa at mama"

"Hahaha, Shima, maiintindihan mo din ito sa hinaharap pag nakahanap ka na ng babaneg mamahalin mo"Masayang paliwanag ni Misae sa anak niya

"Tama iyon anak at halina kayo at kumain na tayo at kayo mga bata ay magsiuwi na at mag aral mabuti" Sabi ni Shima kina Misae at Tomoya

At sina Misae ay pumasok na sa kanilang kwarto, at naiwan nal ang doon ay sina Tomoya, Kyou, Ryou, Sunohara, Nagisa at Kotomi. Tinitigan ni Kyuo si Tomoya at napansin niyang nakatingin din siya sa kanya kaya umiwas siya ng tingin at namula ang knyang pisngi. Iniisip ni Kyou na sana ay maging tulad siya ni Misae na may mabuting asawa at anak, at iniisip niya ay sana ay si Tomoya ang kanyang maging asawa.

At balik tayo kina Misae

Si Misae habang masaya silang kumakain sa kanilang kwarto at nasa malalim na pag-iisip.

 _Maraming salamat at kasama ko si Shima-kun at may pamilya kami, di ko papakawalan ang gantong kasiyahan, sana ay habangbuhay na ito, at salamat din sa iyo pusa ni Shima-kun, ikaw ang naging tulay upang makilala ko ang tunay na Shima-kun._

WAKAS

THE END

ENDE

FIN

KONYETS


End file.
